


Aneth Ara

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Aval'var [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Sex Magic, post-Inquisition, sappy as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan's ring has called her back to the Korcari wilds, where someone very special is waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneth Ara

**Author's Note:**

> About half the sex is straight-up vanilla, but the end has magic cock. Morrigan has adapted the Dark Ritual spell from Flemeth's Grimoire for more enjoyable purposes (i.e. to give Neria some different equipment for a few minutes). ;D
> 
> This is also SAPPY AS HELL, but I refuse to apologize for that. The title comes from the Elvish phrase for 'my safe place'. Hopefully the story will explain why.

Morrigan wasn't surprised when her ring led her to the Korcari Wilds. No one else in the world would have thought her capable of being homesick, but her Warden knew her too well. The twisted, overgrown swamp was terrifying to most travelers, but she remembered its secrets. It had never possessed the power to frighten her. The constant fog and the shadowy, clustered trees meant safety, and in her current situation, she needed to feel safe.

She wandered old paths as if she had walked them yesterday instead of years ago. The moon above was merely a sliver, but the darkness did not slow her, and she knew the quickest routes. She had gladly taken far more treacherous roads to find the woman waiting for her, and she would do so again without hesitation.

Gradually, the trees became sparser. She stood at the edge of a small clearing, and despite the chill, a warm smile spread across her face. Flemeth's old hut looked run-down as ever, but there was a light in the window, and smoke rose from the chimney. It curled upward, shining ghostly white before disappearing into the velvet blackness of the sky. She hurried to the door, her steps lighter than they had been in ages.

While the outside of the hut was bleak, the interior was clean and cozy. A fire filled the room, and a figure sat in front of it with their back to the door. They turned, and Morrigan stared, drinking in the woman she had carried with her in dreams. Aside from a few faint lines around Neria's brown eyes, nothing had changed. " _Aneth ara, ma vhenan_. It took you longer than I thought."

"Too long," Morrigan said, her voice wavering with emotion. The ring had brought her comfort, but it was no substitute for seeing Neria in person. Still, she did not rush forward. Her feet remained rooted to the floor. Excitement had given way to an ache in her chest, glad and grieving at the same time, and she did not trust her legs.

Neria left the chair. "Where is Kieran?" she asked, glancing toward the door.

"In our tent, only a short distance away. No harm will come to him. I wished to make sure it was safe to bring him here."

"It's safe, I promise." Neria closed the distance between them, coming to a stop in front of her. "I've been waiting for both of you."

Morrigan could not bear to stand alone any longer. Neria's arms opened, and she fell into them, tears tracking down her cheeks. There were a thousand questions she longed to ask, a thousand things more she wanted to tell, but none of them mattered. She had spent too many years as half of a whole, separated from the only person in the world who truly loved and understood her.

They embraced for several minutes, not needing to speak. It was enough to have Neria's chin resting on her shoulder and Neria's arms around her. When they parted, it was only the half an inch needed to bring their faces into alignment. Morrigan tasted tears on Neria's lips, but she didn't know whose they were. Both of them were crying too much to tell.

The first kiss was soft, closed-mouthed and gentle, a salve to the pain of their separation. The second kiss was deeper. It was hungry, a spark to rekindle desire. After that, Morrigan began to lose count, and all she knew was the devouring heat of Neria's mouth beneath hers. She had waited so long for this, worn her ring and raised their son in hope, and the heart she usually shielded so well cracked right down the middle.

Neria sensed her distress. She pulled back, brow knitted with concern. "Don't cry, _vhenan'ara._ I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again."

Morrigan swallowed, groping for words. The thought that Neria hadn't just returned to see her, but seemed prepared to stay for good, was almost overwhelming. "I... are you saying that..."

"Yes, but we'll talk about the Calling later." Neria cupped the back of her neck, drawing her close again. "Right now, _this_ is more important."

Morrigan had to agree. No matter what else came to pass, she wanted this moment of reconnection. They kissed again, stumbling toward the empty bed in the corner of the room. The mattress wasn't comfortable, and the thin sheets were cold, but Morrigan didn't care. As long as it was horizontal, it would serve their purpose. She fell back onto it, dragging Neria with her.

They tumbled down, limbs tangling together. Grief and cautious hope gave way to brilliant joy, and they gazed at each other in wonder. "I can't believe it's you," Neria said, stroking the side of Morrigan’s face. "You're really here with me, and for once, I'm not just dreaming."

Morrigan allowed the touch, even when it crept to the back of her head to loosen her bun. Neria had always been fond of letting her hair down. "If you have doubts, perhaps a closer inspection is necessary."

Neria laughed, and Morrigan nearly started crying again. The sound hadn't changed at all, and too much time had passed since she had last heard it. "I think you're right." Neria's fingers wandered to the fastening of her cloak, letting its wings fall open beneath them. "Really, Morrigan? You couldn't have worn something warmer?"

"Stop complaining," Morrigan muttered. She rose on her elbows, capturing Neria's lips in another hot kiss. "'Tis easy to take off."

Neria's hands slid down from her shoulders and across her chest, pausing above the wavy purple fabric that covered her breasts. "I'm not complaining, just admiring." Her eyes softened, and Morrigan saw the look of wonder in them. "I didn’t think it was possible to forget how beautiful you are, but looking at you now..."

On another night, Morrigan might have had a sarcastic response at the ready. She was accustomed to brushing off compliments, even from her lover. But now, she could think of much better things for both of them to do with their mouths. She began removing Neria's robes, grateful there was little armored padding over them. Neria's flesh burned beneath the thin layers of fabric, and her hands and lips ached for it.

Though they paused to kiss each strip of skin they uncovered, it didn't take the two of them long to undress. Morrigan shivered when one of Neria's bare thighs slid between hers, but not from cold. The heat radiating from Neria's body made up for losing her clothes. She wound an arm around Neria's torso, fingertips digging in just a little between her shoulderblades. Her other hand grabbed Neria's hip, desperate for something to hold. She didn't want to lose the comforting weight on top of her.

"We still fit," Neria whispered.

Her mouth was too near for Morrigan to resist. She lifted up, resting their foreheads together. "You say that as if it surprises you," she murmured before running her tongue along Neria's bottom lip.

She soon forgot herself in the familiar sweetness of the kiss. It was easy to lose track of time, and even what she was doing. It wasn't until pulses of heat blossomed between her legs that she realized she had been rolling her hips, seeking purchase against Neria's thigh. The surface was slick, painted with her own wetness, and easy to glide along. She hesitated, unsure if she wanted to let go of her restraint so soon, but Neria kissed a trail from her lips, lingering at her collarbone before blowing across a stiff nipple. "Don't stop. I _love_ feeling how much you want me."

The request, and the heat that sealed around the point of her breast, were enough to banish her doubts. She and Neria had already cried in each other's arms. They had risked their lives countless times and survived a separation that would have broken most other bonds. Coming too soon was hardly going to ruin their reunion. She clutched Neria's hip tighter, resuming her earlier motion.

Moving deliberately intensified everything. More wetness spilled from within her, and her clit throbbed with the pressure of each stroke. She couldn't stop, and she didn't want to. Falling to pieces was fine—no, _wonderful—_ as long as she could do it beneath the woman she loved. Her muscles tensed as Neria kissed across to her other nipple, and she nearly came when blunt teeth caught the tip. Only one thought held her back, the selfish desire to feel the clever tongue in an even better place.

It took several tries, but somehow, she managed to ask. "Neria, please. Your mouth..."

Neria's eyes brightened, and Morrigan saw a flash of triumph in them. Hot lips skimmed down her stomach, blazing wherever they went. Morrigan's head tipped back in bliss, and a cry broke in her throat. Just the promise of where that clever mouth was wandering made her tremble with anticipation. On impulse, she threaded her fingers through Neria's hair, urging her lower.

To Morrigan's relief, she didn’t have to endure any teasing. Less than a heartbeat later, her knees were hooked over Neria's slender shoulders and her thighs were being parted. Warmth folded around the sensitive bud of her clit, and she shouted to the ceiling at the first pull. She had forgotten how good it felt, so much better than her own hand and her memories. "More," she begged, a plea instead of a demand. For once, she couldn't bring herself to give orders.

What came next was a blur. She couldn't make out all the distinct sensations, but they rolled over her in waves, punctuated with shuddering bolts of pleasure. Soon, they threatened to overwhelm her. It had been too long, and the very first touch of Neria's tongue had stripped her helpless. She surrendered completely, without a second thought. Neria had always possessed the power to tear down her walls, but Morrigan was merely grateful. She knew her Warden would catch her.

When Neria began using swirls, she melted. Her inner walls fluttered, and her clit twitched hard in the seal of Neria's lips. The warmth building within her burst free in a flood, rushing over Neria's chin. Instead of pulling back, Neria sucked her deeper, moaning in approval. The possessive sound was low and soft, but the vibrations had Morrigan soaring. The bright world around her spun, and all she knew was ecstasy.

It took forever to end, but Morrigan thought it was far too soon. She breathed deep, filling her burning lungs before she looked down. One of Neria's cheeks rested on the pillow of her thigh, and her wet, glossy lips were pulled into one of the biggest grins Morrigan had ever seen. "Worth waiting all these years for?" she asked, showing the pearls of her teeth.

"Yes," Morrigan said. "But I shall _not_ wait so long again. Thinking of all the nights we spent apart when we could have been sharing this... it may be the death of me."

Neria's expression turned serious. "There will be more nights. A lot of them. _All_ of them from now on, if you want."

"You make a foolish promise, my love." Morrigan summoned her strength and guided Neria back up along her body, twisting their legs together and reversing their positions. "I am a woman not easily satisfied." She leaned in to capture Neria's mouth, sighing into it when her own taste spread across her tongue. It was pleasant enough on its own, but drinking it from her lover's lips made it intoxicating. Only the thought of what she would find further down coaxed her into pulling away and starting a path.

She covered Neria's body in a shower of kisses, never lingering in one place for long. She re-learned every freckle and scar, finding a few new ones along the way and leaving several faint marks of her own. Neria's body wasn't exactly as she remembered, but the reactions she could draw from it were the same. It trembled at her touch, and wherever her mouth went, a shower of soft sounds followed.

"Wait, stop."

A hand grasped gently at the back of Morrigan's head, and she paused. She propped herself on her elbows, staring up at Neria with concern. "Do you not wish for me to return the favor?" She glanced at the tight muscles of Neria's stomach, noticing the way they were clenched. "I know you are still in need."

"Actually..." Neria paused for the briefest moment, and Morrigan sensed her hesitation. "I was hoping we could do something a little different?"

Morrigan’s eyes widened in understanding. Neria's unspoken request did not surprise her, although her forwardness did. Usually, it took a few orgasms to coax her into asking. "The spell from Flemeth's Grimoire," she said, searching Neria's eyes for confirmation.

Neria nodded. "It's something I've missed," she murmured, and Morrigan could tell the confession was a serious one. "One of the _many,_ many things I've missed about your company."

"You could have performed the spell yourself." Morrigan stroked Neria's abdomen, enjoying the shiver she earned. "You are a mage of no small talent. Surely you remember it."

Neria's hand moved from her head to her cheek, cupping it affectionately. "Without you, _emma lath_? What would be the point?"

Morrigan's logical side likely would have found the thought of Neria putting aside pleasure for her sake foolish. But her deeply hidden romantic side won the day, and she blushed. The fact that Neria considered her irreplaceable was touching. "Would you give me the honor, then?"

Neria's shining face held her answer. Finally, Morrigan let her fingers delve between her lover's legs. They slid through silken heat, and the wetness she found only made her more determined to return the satisfaction Neria had given her. She searched for the hard point of Neria's clit, circling her fingertips over it and pushing back the thin hood. The gasp she earned tempted her to speed up, but she kept the strokes slow. "Deep breaths," she instructed, gazing at what she was doing with rapt attention. "It should only last a moment."

When Neria's hand fell away from her cheek and clutched the covers instead, Morrigan took it as the sign to begin. She closed her eyes, drawing from the power that surrounded her and visualizing the change she wanted. Warm skin, pale, only a single shade darker than Neria's flesh. A thick shaft, smooth, curved slightly forward with a vein running along one side. A plump, flared head, blushing red and dripping...

The bud beneath her fingers twitched and started to swell. She heard Neria groan, but the sound was one of pleasure, so she didn't stop. Soon, there was enough length for her to wrap a fist around. She opened her eyes, pumping her hand from base to tip as it continued to grow. It looked just as she had imagined it, and she noticed Neria staring with wonder. "You didn't have to make it that big," she said, but she was obviously pleased.

Morrigan gave the shaft a slow stroke, taking its measure. "T'was for my benefit. Although if you still wish for me to use my mouth instead..." She dipped forward, brushing a wet kiss over the glistening tip.

Neria's cock throbbed with need, and for a moment, it seemed as though she might accept the offer. She quivered, and Morrigan could tell she was fighting the instinct to thrust. "Later," she rasped after a long pause, bunching the sheets in her fists. "I've waited _so long_ to be inside you again. I can't wait anymore."

Morrigan's inner walls rippled at the thought of taking Neria in. She wanted the stretch, the fullness, the deep thrusts, maybe to prove that they really were joined again and nothing could separate them. Since she didn't trust Neria's coordination, she took the lead, straddling her lap. She lined herself up with the underside of the shaft, letting it rest against her while Neria shifted with impatience. Her first orgasm had left her more than ready, but it wouldn't hurt to share some of her wetness.

"Are you certain?" she purred, rocking her hips and coating Neria's cock with heat.

Neria seized the tops of her thighs, holding her in place. "As certain as the first time we did this."

Morrigan's heart clenched. The memory was a precious one, made even more special because it had resulted in their son. She had thought that night would be the last they shared as lovers, but Neria had chased after her, following her despite her warnings of danger. Neria had believed in the two of them, in their family, and when she had asked to come through the Eluvian, Morrigan hadn't been able to deny her. All these years later, she still couldn’t.

Instead of answering, Morrigan tilted to take the tip of Neria's shaft against her entrance. It was broad enough to stretch her, but she felt only pleasure as it pushed inside. She held her breath until the widest part slid in, then exhaled in relief as she took the next several inches. Neria bucked in approval, and a heavy pulse rushed up along her length. It soon became a steady, pounding pressure, and Morrigan squeezed her muscles deliberately to see if she could increase it.

"Bleeding thorns," Neria panted. "At this rate, you'll be the death of me instead."

Morrigan smirked. It was encouraging to know she wasn't alone in her helplessness, and that she still had the power to make Neria fall apart. She ignored the nails digging into her skin and lowered herself another inch, taking Neria's cock almost to the hilt. "Never. You went in search of a cure so we could spend the rest of our lives together. I expect you to fulfill all your promises."

"Oh, I will."

The grip on her legs tightened, and suddenly, Morrigan found herself rolling to one side. Her shoulders hit the mattress, and she sucked in a surprised gasp. The last stubborn inch of the shaft finally sank inside, and she shuddered at the ease with which Neria had reversed their positions. Neria had always been much stronger than she looked, especially when she wanted something.

Neria started thrusting at once, and Morrigan thought she might go mad. The slow, forceful tempo felt even better than she had anticipated, and it put all the treasured memories she had stored to shame. Soon she was clawing at Neria's shoulders, unable to keep her eyes open. She buried her face in the crook of Neria's neck to stifle her cries, but they slipped out anyway each time the thick cock inside her drove home. It filled her like nothing else, and her inner walls clutched hard, trying to pull it impossibly deeper.

"Morrigan _._.." The way Neria spoke her name, throaty and low and full of longing, was almost too much. It was sweeter than any of the pet names Neria called her, and she could have listened to it a thousand times. Instead of shielding her face, she put her mouth to good use, sucking at a tender patch of skin above Neria's collarbone in the hopes that she would hear it again.

When all she got was a slightly uneven thrust and a tight hiss, she re-evaluated her options. It was difficult to peel her desperate grip away from Neria's shoulders, but she managed somehow. She braced her palms flat and slid them down until she reached the firm swell of Neria's backside. She used the extra leverage to her advantage, urging Neria to pump harder and holding her in place when she hit the deepest part of each stroke.

" _Morrigan,_ " Neria moaned beside her ear. "I—I'm not going to last if you do that..."

The mere thought made Morrigan ache. Being taken was blissful, but she knew she wouldn't come again until Neria did. She needed Neria's climax even more than she needed her own. Instead of drawing out the inevitable, she wove one of her legs around Neria's hip, offering herself up as best she could. "Then do not last," Morrigan muttered into Neria's throat, lips still pressed to her hammering pulse point. "Fill me, _ma sa'lath_."

Neria let out a sharp cry, and her hips jogged forward, completely out of rhythm. Heat pulsed from the pounding tip of her cock, and Morrigan smiled with relief as the flood poured deep inside her. She hadn't known how much she craved this sealing of their bond until it happened. _Never again_ , she promised herself as Neria kept coming, spilling endlessly within her. _We will not be parted any longer._

"Come with me," Neria begged, mouth grazing open and hot against her cheek. "I need... need to feel you..."

But Morrigan was already past the point of no return. Her muscles rippled, holding and keeping everything Neria had to give, and her clit throbbed, trapped against her lover's tense stomach. She came in crashing waves, cresting each time Neria's hips ground into hers. Tears leaked from her eyes, but she let them fall, careless of the slick lines that stained her cheeks. She wanted to remain wrapped up in their shared release forever, and she clung to the moment with all her might.

It did end eventually for all her grasping, but when the swells softened, she wasn't alone. Neria's comforting weight was still on top of her, and Neria's shaft was buried inside her. The sound of their breathing hung between them for several seconds, but the brief silence was peaceful. "I didn't know you knew that one," Neria said at last, staring down at her with a pleased sort of confusion.

The statement was vague, but Morrigan knew what she meant. " _Ar dirtha Elvhen,_ more than before." She suddenly realized just how much Neria didn't know about her recent life, and she was tempted to laugh at the thought of telling it all. She suspected her Warden would be both fascinated and furious once she heard the tale. "I may or may not have drunk from an enchanted spring called the _vir'abelasan_..."

"The Well of Sorrows?" Neria said, shaking her head in disbelief. "That sounds... ominous. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Morrigan thought about Flemeth. She thought about Kieran and the Old God soul that had been taken from him. She recalled transforming into a dragon and nearly dying at the hands of Corypheus's false Archdemon. She stared into Neria's worried eyes and shook her head. "Later," she promised. "Let us have the night, at least. The rest can wait ‘til morning."

"I suppose I can wait a little while for the whole story." Neria began to withdraw, but continued speaking before Morrigan could protest the loss. "Besides, I can think of a better use for your mouth."

Morrigan eyed the glistening shaft bobbing above her stomach. She was eager to rediscover Neria's flavor, and her tongue sang for want of salt. "A tempting proposition," she purred. "And after we indulge ourselves?"

Neria beamed as she sat back on her heels. "We go wake our son, of course. I haven't seen my _da'assan_ in years."

"He had hoped to find you here," Morrigan said. "He is wise beyond his years, much as you are."

"He probably gets it from you," Neria laughed.

Morrigan propped herself on her elbows, arching a brow. "You may not think me wise once you hear what I have to tell of the past few years, but I will accept your flattery. Now..." She pushed the rest of the way up, rising onto her knees and placing a hand in the center of Neria's chest. "Lie back. I am far from finished with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> aneth ara = safe place  
> ma vhenan = my heart  
> vhenan'ara = heart's desire  
> emma lath = my love  
> ma sa'lath= my only love/my only  
> ar dirtha Elvhen = I speak Elven (Morrigan's Well of Sorrows bender gave her more knowledge of the language)  
> da'assan = little arrow (term of endearment for Kieran)


End file.
